


The Made Omega

by lizrat66



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bottom Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Multi, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Physical Abuse, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: Alpha Tony Stark is found guilty of the crime of creating the rogue A.I Ultron and for the mass murder of the citizens of Sokovia.He is sentenced to Life Imprisonment on RAFT Island following his Gender Reassignment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year.
> 
> Alternate Universe A/B/O World.
> 
> This is non compliant after Age Of Ultron.

“ Alpha Anthony Edward Stark, this Court finds you guilty of wilfully and knowingly creating the rogue A.I Ultron and the mass murder of the people of Sokovia. 

 

You are hereby sentenced by the court to Life Imprisonment on RAFT Island after gender reassignment so that you are no longer a threat to Society.

 

Furthermore, you will never again be allowed access to technology of any kind, further measures will be taken to ensure even if presented with an opportunity you will be unable to use it. 

 

You will serve your sentence in the only way possible with the restrictions that have been placed on you by this court.

 

Financial restitution to the people of Sokovia will be made through the seizure of all your personal monies and assets, further more twenty percent of all Stark Industry profits for the next ten years will be donated to the rebuilding of Sokovia.

 

Stark, if it had been within my power I would have personally sentenced you to death for the horrendous crimes that you have committed you truly are the Merchant of Death, but on reflection I think that would have been too easy a punishment. This way you will live with and suffer the consequences of your actions, I hope for many years to come.”

 

Tony sat numbly as the Judge read out the verdict and his sentence, the past few months had been the worst of his life. Guilt and pain filled his soul at what his actions in creating Ultron had led to. He deserved to die like the thousands of Sokovians Ultron had killed, he wanted to die but knew that he would never be given that easy option and deep down he knew that he deserved every horror that was going to be heaped on him in the coming months.

 

The guards jerked him to his feet, heavy manacles were place round his wrists and ankles a thick chain joining them, braced between the two guards he was dragged from the court room down to the holding cells to await transport to the RAFT.

 

Tony spent the afternoon waiting for Rhodey and Pepper’s final visit before his evening helicopter transfer to the RAFT. Worry set in as the afternoon crept by with no sign of the only supporters and friends he had left. Pepper and he had split weeks before the whole Ultron catastrophe but had remained friends, Stark Industries would be in safe hands with her as CEO and now owner. There were enough pending patents and new designs of his to see the company through the next few years. The bright young scientists of his R&D department would continue to develop and expand the company in new directions ensuring his employees would not suffer due to his mistakes.

 

Rhodey would carry on as War Machine and replace Iron Man as an Avenger. He would look after his bots and ensure that FRIDAY did not fall into SHIELD or the Government’s hands. The Iron Man armours were sealed away deep below his Malibu Home, as far as the world was concerned they had self-destructed on Tony’s order when he had first been arrested. No one knew their location and JARVIS had instructions to implode the vault if he believed the security of the suits had been compromised.

 

The rest of the Avengers had returned to SHIELD cutting all ties with Tony Stark and Stark Industries. Not one of them had spoken in his defence during his trial, they had instead been called as witnesses for the prosecution and a damming picture had been painted of an out of control Tony Stark who would not listen to Captain America or his team, who was secretive and uncommunicative. A man who had dragged Bruce Banner down with him. Bruce had disappeared and would only surface if he wanted to be found. Tony could not blame him for running but it still hurt that his science bro had left him to take all the blame for Ultron. 

 

The loss of JARVIS was devastating, he would forever mourn the loss of his best friend and confidant. Vision was a miracle the only good thing to rise from the rubble and destruction of Sokovia. Unfortunately, neither he or Vision had found it easy to communicate to be able to forge a new relationship, the chance now lost forever.

 

The holding cell door slammed open startling him out of his reverie.

 

“Front and centre Stark! Your transport has arrived.”

 

Once again, the heavy manacles were attached and he was escorted by his guards to the waiting elevator and whisked up to the helipad on the roof of the courthouse. He was handed over to the waiting armed RAFT guards who quickly bundled him in to the helicopter securing his manacled wrists and ankles to the restraint bars attached to the roof and floor. The guards settled in their seats signalling to the pilot to lift-off. The whole transfer had been accomplished in mere minutes, not a word spoken, the black mirrored helmets of the guards hiding their features completely. 

 

The helicopter flew over the city and headed out across the bay, the irony was not lost on him that his last view of New York was the Statue of Liberty lit up under the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight to the RAFT.

The helicopter flew low across the Atlantic ocean, ten minutes into the flight Tony was soaked and frozen. The door had been left open exposing Tony and the Guards to the stormy weather, the howling wind whipped up the sea spray coating Tony in icy cold sea water, whilst the wind buffeted his body chilling him to the bone.

 

The guards remained seated, unaffected by the weather in their thermal uniforms and helmets, Tony could not tell if they were even watching him due to the darkened face plates if their helmets. He knew there was no point in trying to communicate with them, this was all about showing the prisoner who was in control and the first play at trying to breaking his spirit by showing how helpless he was. Well it was going to take more than a mild case of hypothermia to get him begging for them to close the door and get him dry. Cold and helpless was a dark cavern in Afghanistan with a lump of metal stuck in his chest connected to a car battery and even then, he had not remained helpless for long he had managed to escape then and he would find a way to do so now.

 

The thud of the door closing and the sudden placement of noise cancelling headphones over his ears bought him back to the present. Teeth chattering and body shivering the sudden silence was a relief from the howling wind and the whup-whup-whup of the chopper’s blades.

 

Large hands skimming his shoulders and back startled him, jerking forward his chest bumped against the second guard who had suddenly appeared in front of him. Crowding him between their bodies the guards continued to run their hands over his still shivering body, gradually his shivering ceased as he absorbed their body heat. He felt his eyes begin to close as everything finally caught up with him, exhausted his legs gave way as unconsciousness beckoned, only for it to be ripped away by the sharp pain of his wrists being cut in to by the metal cuffs.

 

“Oh! Is poor Alpha Stark tired, need a little down time, need some beauty sleep, are we disturbing you? Well tough fucking luck! You sleep when we say you don’t get to do anything unless we allow it, now it’s a long boring ride to the RAFT so you are going to be the in flight entertainment we have heard the rumours about that stripper pole on your private jet.”

Their hands started to roam over his body again, soon his shirt was unbuttoned and then he felt the other guard’s hands dip below the waistband of his trousers cupping his ass cheeks. Fingers pinched and rubbed his nipples whilst others kneaded the fleshy globes of his ass, occasionally running along his crack and scrapping over his puckered hole.

 

Trapped between the two guards he had no choice but to let them do as they pleased and could only hope that his body would not react in any way to the unwanted attention. Mortifyingly it was not long before his cock began to twitch and fill, his nipples becoming hard and erect. As much as his mind hated this unsolicited attention his body was totally on board with it, over and over he silently repeated that it was only a physical reaction to outside stimulus and would happen to anyone, yet he could not help listening to the taunting voice of his father who constantly whispered that he had always been weak willed and needy, a pathetic boy who would do anything for attention.

 

The guards smirked behind their masked faces, every new prisoner going to RAFT got the same treatment, it was the first step in breaking them down showing them the lack of autonomy they had over their own bodies and eventually their minds. Alpha prisoners always found it the hardest and fought against it to a greater extent, unable to reconcile they were no longer in a dominant position. The suicide rate amongst the Alpha population on the RAFT was high, those that did survive their induction period on the RAFT and turned loose on RAFT Island were the most dominant and aggressive Alphas who became the leaders of the packs, Betas became the manual workers and Omegas were nothing more that slaves and fuck toys.

 

The guards continued to touch and arouse their prisoner during the long flight, sitting down when he was on the edge of orgasaming leaving him hard and frustrated. Once his erection had wilted and he was on the verge of falling asleep they started all over again. By the time the helicopter landed on the RAFT their prisoner was naked apart from his boxer briefs cock hard weeping precum, his nipples rubbed raw and his face dazed and slack with exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony arrives on the RAFT.

Chapter 3

 

Forcibly pushed out the helicopter’s open door he landed hard on his knees unable to maintain his balance with his hands bound behind his back. The waiting guards hauled him to his feet dragging him to the edge of the landing pad.

 

The icy Atlantic wind chilled him to the bone within moments, his cock and balls shrivelling and drawing up to his body. He flinched as the sea spray drenched his face and hair coating his body.

 

Rough hands held him tight forcing him down on to his knees, his upper body leaning out into the open above the churning sea 50ft below.

 

“Take a good look Stark there is no escaping the RAFT, even if you survived the jump your body would freeze in minutes. We are hundreds of miles from the nearest landmass, so even if by some miracle you survived the jump and the elements, you would just end up drowning.”

 

Hauling him to his feet they dragged him inside, the heavy thud of the watertight door and the tumbler locks clicking into place sent a shiver down his spine. The dark passageway ended with an elevator that took him deep into the bowels of the RAFT. 

 

The bare cell awaiting him was enclosed on three sides, before he had a chance to react his boxer briefs were ripped from his body by one of the faceless guards. A shove to his back had him stumbling into the cell the clear security shield sliding across as the hum of the force field engaged.

 

There was nowhere to hide in the cell from the cameras and lights, even the toilet was in full view. commuted, he could not understand how with all the evidence his lawyers had provided it had gone this far. But then again the most damming piece of evidence and the one that had probably sealed his fate had been the fact that none of the other Avengers has stood up in court and spoken in his defence.

 

Tony shuddered and closed his eyes, after Afghanistan he hated water and apart from forcing himself to shower avoided it at all costs. Stuck in the middle of the Atlantic on a floating prison that could also submerge like a submarine and travel under the sea was going to ensure his nightmares would be coming back in full force. He could feel his heart rate picking up his breath catching and vision greying out, fuck on top of all this shit he was going to have a panic attack just to round his day off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to get me back into writing this again.

Chapter 4

 

Huddling in the corner he closed his eyes and gave in to the bone deep exhaustion wracking his body and mind. He just had to survive until Pepper and his lawyers appealed and had his sentence over turned or at least reduced. He knew that he was partially to blame and had to atone for his actions but Bruce had played a part as well in the creation of Ultron yet had run away to hide from his responsibilities citing the Hulk’s lack of control as his reason for leaving.

 

Wanda the bitch! Welcomed in to the Avengers with open arms, forgiven immediately for her part in the whole fiasco, poor little damaged witch made into a weapon by Hydra along with her brother. Every one conveniently forgetting that she chose to be experimented on as a means to seeking revenge against him, had killed cold heartedly without remorse whilst still with Hydra and manipulated the minds of all the Avengers in her goal for revenge. 

 

Steve and Clint treated her like a fragile child to be coddled and protected even though she was a woman in her mid -twenties only a couple of years younger than Rogers. Even Natasha seemed to have fallen for her act, perhaps just happy there was another woman on the team or he mothering instincts had kicked in, Tony knew the Black widow’s real age, just as he had known about Clint’s hidden family. Fury and Coulson he knew were also still alive. For Christ sake, he was a genius with computers and with Jarvis’s aid he was able to breakthrough any encryption codes.

 

Hours passed, the pressure on his bladder became to much and he eventually had to make use of the toilet, grimacing has he realised there was no way of washing his hands afterwards, shades of Afghanistan again. His dry throat and empty stomach made themselves known as he crouched back back in corner, he had no means of escaping the cell, the cameras covered all angles so he was on view constantly and apart from the metal toilet which had been fabricated in one piece and came up through the floor there was nothing else in his cell. There was not even any water in the toilet, his pee had just run down a small hole in the base out of which afterwards small spray of bleach had appeared. 

 

Curling on his side back against the wall so he was facing the front of the cell he finally gave into his exhaustion, there was nothing he could do at this time other than hope that his team of lawyers could get his appeal heard quickly and until that time the authorities could only keep him incarcerated they could not implement any other part of his punishment until all legal avenues had been exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.

Chapter 5

 

The harsh blare of a klaxon along with bright flashes of red light had him bolting to his feet hands stretched out in front of him as though he had the Iron man gauntlet ready to fire. A loud voice echoed through the cells.

 

“All prisoners move into position on the open grate, hold your arms straight above your heads and place your feet on the foot marks, failure to follow all instructions will result in punishment.”

 

Tony stared wildly round his cell before noticing a fine meshed circular grate had opened in the middle of the cell floor, his time as a captive in Afghanistan came to the fore and he quickly made his way to stand on the grate raising his arms up in the air above his head, legs apart as he stood on the foot markers, he had no doubt punishments on the Raft would be just as swift and brutal as those in the caves for any acts of disobedience.

 

Cold water sprayed down from the ceiling and up from the grate drenching him within moments, opening his parched mouth he took the opportunity to catch what drops he could, this may be his only source of water. It only took swallowing a mouthful to realise he had made a mistake, the taste of salt water making him choke and cough. The water continued to batter his body a particularly hard jet from the grate positioned at just the right angle found his genitals, not wanting to be punished this early on before he had more information about the workings of the prison he bit his lip to keep from crying out at his cock and balls shrivelled up tight against his body trying to escape the freezing cold water. 

 

It seemed like hours before the water stopped, blasts of warm air dried his skin enough that he was still damp but not dripping in water before they suddenly turned cold, leeching any warmth his body had gained. Shivering he waited for the next order.

 

“All prisoners move to stand against the back wall of your cell with your hands clasped on your head. 

 

Stark not you! Get down on your knees with your hands on your head, you will be tasered if you move before the guards have cuffed you, which will be an even more unpleasant experience for you since your skin is still some what wet.”

 

Sinking to his knees he clasped his hands over his still damp hair, hating to do as he was ordered but even though he no longer had the arc reactor in his chest the threat of electrocution still terrified him. Time passed, the metal grate digging into the skin on his legs had him rocking slightly from side to side as he tried to release some of the pressure on his knees, his mouth was dry with the aftertaste of salt water as the cold seeped into his bones he began to shiver. 

 

Hours later his whole body was trembling and shaking with exhaustion. His vision blurred, darkness overtaking him as he slumped to the floor. The cameras and monitors recorded every detail as silent figures moved into the cell placing the unconscious man on a gurney before wheeling him away. The other prisoners watched disinterestedly as the gurney rolled past, only when the doors closed behind the guards did they release their hands and move from the back of their cells.

 

The gurney passed through large metal door into the brightly lit surgery, gloved hands picked up the unconscious naked figure strapping him tightly to the operating table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega transitioning treatment begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to try and get back to writing this again.

Chapter 5

Dr Metzger allowed his staff to perform all the various preliminary scans and tests required on the unconscious subject, there was no need for him to get involved in the more mundane procedures. Soon his screens lit up with the various test results allowing him to form a plan of action. Gathering his staff, he delivered his verdict.

 

“The subject is a 42yr old alpha male, sentenced to omega gender reassignment followed by internment on Raft Island. As you know most of our omegas are slated to be released into the general population of the Island, Stark is however a special case, depending on how well his body copes with the transition he will spend some time at the Guest Compound. There are members of the WSC and Government along with many of our most influential and wealthy backers who want a chance to fuck his new omega cunt. If the bitch proves fertile then the bids for a child will be astronomical given his genius IQ level.

 

Physically he is in good condition for his age even with all the trauma his body has received over the past few years. Our job has been made slightly easier by the removal of the arc reactor but the damage to his heart, lungs and sternum will need careful handling during the initial procedures. We have the go ahead to use the Cho Cradle with a combined dose of omega serum and extremis, the powers that be want a perfect outcome for this transition and will accept nothing less than a pretty little breeding bitch, who can be fucked and used as they see fit. 

 

Right gentlemen get to work, full internal and external body cleansing please, permanent removal of all body hair, shave his head and his eyebrows, then remove his eye lashes, such a good way of dehumanizing a person, leave them with nothing and they soon begin to doubt their worth as a human. 

 

I will administer the first dose of omega serum before he is returned to his cell, he is to have no direct human contact after today. Lights to be left on continuously, timed automated food and water dispenser service only, along with strictly regulated toilet breaks and shower facilities, buzzer and timer countdown displays please. Let’s see how long our new guest takes to adapt to his first training regime, I want one full week of him following exactly the routine set out before we move on to phase two of omega gender re-assignment.”

 

Tony groaned as his stomach cramped and his head thumped in pain, he shivered as the cold air raised goose bumps over his chilled skin. Eyes closed against the bright lights, he swung his legs over the side of the cot, grabbing his head as a wave of dizziness washed over him. It was a testament to the amount of pain he was in that it took him minutes to realise that his fingers were not gripping his hair but digging in to his hairless scalp. Looking down he registered the hairless skin on his arms and legs, a quick glance showed him his pubic hair had been completely removed as well. 

He didn’t start to freak out until he rubbed his hands over his face and was met with nothing but smooth skin, frantic fingers felt for his goatee, but the bastards had even taken that away from him. Scrubbing at his eyes to stop the tears from falling made him fully aware that his captors had not left one single hair on his whole body, curling back up on to the cot he gave way to his shattered emotions.


End file.
